Hason, Kami
by NocheAmada98
Summary: ¿Y si en el fondo siempre fue así? ¿Si siempre se amaron y siempre lo ocultaron? Porque él lo ocultaba, Ayato lo sabía, desde el día que se declaró al menor, supo y se obligó a creer que algo tenía que pasar entre ellos dos. "Tranquilo, peque, me encargaré de que no duela". Y su sonrisa lo acompañaba: corrompiendo... Dios. (Drabbles con orden cronológico).


_Bienvenidos todos, aquí mi primer fic, espero disfruten la historia. Es una serie de drabbles con orden cronológico entre si, el personaje principal es Ayato, co-protagonistas Shu y Subaru, y secundarios Raito y Kanata. Como aviso y advertencia, el contenido aquí presente es "yaoi", lo que leerás e imaginarás, gustos o no de él, recae en tu responsabilidad._

 _Hason Kami: Corrompiendo, Dios._

* * *

 ** _Intento de Declaración: el Hielo de Tus Palabras._**

 _(AyatoxSubaru)_

El frío viento de la mañana sacudía levemente su suave cabello, rojo como el fuego.

Un suspiro silencioso abandonó de sus labios.

Era extraño, incluso lindo... y extraño. Pensaba un dudoso Ayato mientras caminaba con sus manos resguardadas en sus negros bolsillos. Él no solía pensar mucho, sinceramente. Sin embargo, el transversal e inquietante tema que le hacía sentir vivo de nuevo, merecía, sin lugar a duda, su atención. Se detuvo en el centro de su floral jardín, sobándose una sien. El menor de los Sakamaki se había adherido a su cabeza con silicona caliente. Liviano para el, su "probema" era nada en un principio, pues, únicamente pensaba en el menor cuando se distraía, luego... lo hacía cuando se despertaba por las mañanas, y tan solo una noche atrás, soñó...

Que lo mordía.

\- Agh... ma-maldito... est-túpido... ¡y malnacido Subaru! - gritó golpeando lo primero que vio, y dejando latentes marcas de sus puños en una elegante fuente de agua - Por tu culpa me siento tan sucio y enfermo... ¡joder! - apretó sus puños con fuerza volviendo blanco sus nudillos, y volvió a golpearse contra la fuente. Subaru era un hombre, y eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, el problema que lo carcomería por dentro, es que era... e-era... su hermano - Subaru... ¡imbécil!

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué me odias tanto, baka?

El joven pelirrojo enderezó su espalda de inmediato al electrizarse con su voz, y sintió un molesto escalofrío corriendo por su cuerpo. Miles de ideas pasaban por su mente, pero no encontraba nada ni lógico ni útil de como explicarlo lo sucedido, pensaba preocupado, pero... ¿qué diablos? ¡No tenía que explicar nada!

\- ¿Me estabas escuchado, eh? ¡Jodido entrometido! - gruñó mordiendo sus palabras, tenía miedo, pero enfrentó sus miedos de la forma incorrecta. Como siempre, ¿no, Ayato?

\- Paseaba por aquí cuando te oí gritar mi nombre - dijo serio, para luego sonreír de lado - Así que hablas solo, eh...? Agh!

El de cabellos rojos lo sujetó de la camisa y lo levantó hasta su altura, frunciendo el ceño con real enojo por su burla.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué lo decía? ¿Te interesa saber por qué hablaba solo?

\- No.

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron un poco más cuando Subaru huyó de sus manos, apareciendo detrás de él.

Dolía.

\- No me interesa en absoluto y deberías sobre-entenderlo, baka.

\- Basta, ¡basta idiota! - gritó desapareciendo de su espalda y ante poniéndose frente a él - ¡Yo soy el único que puede decirte baka a ti, baka! - apretó los dientes, sujetándolo de la camisa, blanca como la nieve, sentía que solo lo hacía perder su tiempo, que su valor disminuía, que le faltaba un corazón, pero Ayato... él era... era... - ¡Soy el gran ore-sama! ¡Deberías respetarme! ¡Soy mayor que tú, más rápido y fuerte, so-soy...! Maldición - sus ojos se ennegrecieron, y lentamente aflojó el agarre... No quería soltarlo.

Subaru terminó por deshacerse de sus manos, y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión. Sentía por la tensión en el aire que el contenido cuerpo del mayor no se movía. Entonces se detuvo.

\- Ayato... - se hizo un silencio palpable entre los dos, Subaru controló sus emociones, y armándose valor preguntó- ¿yo te gusto, cierto?

\- A-ah... - Ayato creyó sentir que tenía un corazón, y volvía a latir con fuerza - Suponiendo... que de alguna forma me gustaras ¿podría...? ¿podría tener alguna oportunidad contigo?

El de cabellos rojos sintió que el aire le faltaba, la nueva e inocente sensación lo apenaba, sentía que necesitaba respirar, pero sus pulmones no estaban funcionando. Cada lento y tortuoso segundo que no le permitía caminar hacia él, congelando cada extremidad de su cuerpo, se extinguió como fuego al viento al oír su risa.

Una fría y seca, risa.

Ayato entreabrió la boca, donde una a una se ahogaron sus palabras. ¿Habían oído de las risas que herían a los demás, esas que venían desde lo más profundo del ser de la otra persona con un rechazo absoluto, o lo estaba imaginando? Porque en ese momento... su risa lo estaba matando.

\- Nos vemos más tarde, baka - se despidió Subaru, continuando su camino hasta la mansión.

Y aquel ansioso corazón que por unos leves instintos creyó existir en su pecho... dejo de latir.

* * *

 _Si has leído esto, cool. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Sé que no hubo yaoi explícito, no lo hice porque de ponerlo en el primer capítulo quedaría algo frío y superficial, me gustan los lemons con sentimiento y profundidad en ellos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~._


End file.
